Melody
by nayaruss
Summary: the sound from that house called her to it...when she went she found something more beautiful than the sound...


She always heard a beautiful sound coming from…that house.

When she goes to check it out…she finds something more beautiful than the sound

-

_**Melodies**_

I stood on my balcony. The moonlight was beautiful complimenting the night sky. A light breeze blew moving my hair from in front of my face.

When I heard the sound…the sound of music playing throughout the quiet city of Japan. It has been about one month since I started hearing the beautiful music, since I moved in with Runo. I knew where it was coming from now. And I was going to see who the composer of the music was, but something told me I already knew.

I slowly climbed down the vines growing on the side of my walls. I jumped down when I reached near the bottom.

I started to walk letting the sound of the melody lead my feet. I listened as I walked trying to find the meaning to the melody of which the person was playing. Every song has a meaning. The breeze in the air blew in my face repeatedly. It was sending me the song.

I walked into the area of where I thought the sound was coming from. As the harmony became louder, I wondered as I looked around how could the sweet sounds coming from this place look like this.

The place was huge and it had a almost dark demeanor. It was sort of frightening. I could see from the hill I stood that there was an individual on the balcony. I walked in the dark place still following the sound.

The room was dark. The only light in the house was from the moon; it shined down on the boy playing the harmonica. When I noticed his black raven hair; it made my suspicion correct.

"S-Shun?" I whispered. I guess he heard me because he stopped looking at me with his topaz eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he said harshly.

"I-I'm s-sorry," I said frightened, "but you play s-so b-beautifully," I stuttered out.

I don't know if it is true or not but I think I saw a blush appear on his face.

"Come in," he said even though he was really inviting me on the balcony with him.

I walked out slowly, avoiding embarrassing myself by tripping over something that wasn't there.

When I reached him, he smiled at me. I was surprised at this. I barely knew Shun; us being in the same school we aren't the closest friends.

He was attacked by every girl and I was in the background admiring him.

"It's Alice, right?" he asked.

I blushed; surprised he got my name right.

"Y-Yes," I replied.

"Do you play any other instrument?" I asked curious if he played the instrument I also did.

"Yes, I play the violin, piano, and harp," he said plainly. I only felt the nice breeze as his short hair blew away from it only showing of his beautiful face.

I only stared in surprise. He looked at me, "Do you play anything?" he asked.

"T-the p-piano," I said nervously. He was really a genius. He knew how to play 4 instruments and he was only 13.

"Really?" he said as if he was amazed and surprisingly interested.

"How long?" he asked.

"2 years about,"

"Interesting,"

"Really?" I asked.

He looked at me chuckled, "Yea, not many people are interested in music in this town more working then anything," he said blowing into his harmonica.

"The song you've been playing is that one of your own?" I asked

"Yea, I don't play anything by somebody else. I feel like I'm copying them so I just make my own music,"

"You're amazing," I blurted out.

"Thanks," he smiled, "Why don't you play something?" he said with a grin on his face

I only looked at him, "But there's no—" I stopped when he pointed towards a corner. For some reason the moonlight just so happened shined on the black piano in the corner. It wasn't far only a few feet as I walked towards it.

I pulled out the bench and dusted off the seat. I sat down and played a few chords to see how tuned the piano was.

"I just tuned it 2 months ago." Shun said, "I just haven't been playing it often," he said sadly.

"Since my mom died I've only felt a sad melody in my heart and didn't want to play that," he said his face not changing.

My fingers started to glide across the piano and I started to play. I played one of my original songs. I had many but this was my first and closest to my heart. I made it for my mother when she died. Shun sat down the bench next to me and listened. He listened attentively not commenting. I felt comfortable now, in my element playing the piano.

When I finished Shun only looked at me like I had grown a mustache.

"T-That w-was beautiful, Alice," he said placing his arm over my shoulders.

"I didn't know you could play like that."

"A lot of people don't only person who does is…well, nobody…actually." I said.

"Well…I know now and I was curious…if you'd make a song w-with m-me?" he said skeptical.

I was brought back by the question. Was the great Shun Kazami asking me to do something as in join him in song?

"It would be an honor," I said bowing playful.

"Thanks," he said kissing my cheek.

I blushed a deep shade of red and so did he.

"S-S-Sorry," he said backing away.

I didn't reply. I only placed my hand on my cheek, surprised.

I started again playing something but something new representing what just happened and I guess he understood too because his melody matched with mine. But I guess I was kind of confused as of what this feeling was, but I always knew music brought people together…

-

Hoped you liked…Please review tell me what you think… Should I do a sequel


End file.
